warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost in the Midst
Lost ''in ''the Midst Episode Six, Season Six, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Lost in the Midst Brownhare blinked, but he didn’t deny my accusation. He didn’t even look surprised that I figured it out. “Excuse me?” Willowfur recoiled from Brownhare, her horror mixing with anger and fear, “So he told the Underground everything?” I didn’t reply. Instead, my gaze was locked with Brownhare. I saw everything that he went through, but I couldn’t see why he did it. “Well?” I demanded, “What did you tell them?” “All the plans,” Brownhare whispered, “Every little detail.” Ryewillow let out a strangled cry and lunged forward, grasping Brownhare and dragging him backwards. The brown tom didn’t fight her. Snowbreeze bounded forward and dragged the younger she-cat off. Her eyes were stony and I knew she was outraged by Brownhare’s betrayal. “Stop it, Ryewillow,” Snowbreeze ordered, “Control yourself.” Dawnfur glared at Brownhare, “Why would you do that?” “I’m sorry,” he squeezed his eyes shut, “You don’t understand why I did it.” “No,” I snarled, “We don’t.” He didn’t offer any more information. “Tessa, take him near the tree at the back of our camp and make sure he’s guarded at all times. Don’t let him out of your sight.” I ordered. Dawnfur bared her teeth, “We should make him beg for us to spare his life. He should make up for what we’ve lost.” I glanced at Ryewillow, who was sobbing into Snowbreeze’s shoulder. Brownhare was watching the young she-cat with a guarded expression. My gaze snapped to Shade, who still hadn’t stirred. “Make sure he can treat Shade and the other wounded patients,” I added. Tessa nodded and nosed Brownhare to his new “spot”, close enough to Shade so he could watch her but in close quarters so he was trapped. How did things come to be like this? ~ The river was a pretty sight at night, and Snowbreeze, Dawnfur, and I were seated there, recalling memories of the old “group”. “Things were so much simpler back then,” Dawnfur grunted, “When we didn’t even know each other and our main goal was to just find some new hunting area.” Snowbreeze snorted, “Except our friendship wasn’t as tight as it is now.” I sighed, “At least we were together.” Dawnfur grudgingly looked over, “I never apologized for accusing you back then for all our problems.” “But you made up for it,” I purred, nudging her, “It doesn’t matter anymore. We have other matters to attend to. Plus, I would trade anything to go back to those times. At least most of our friends were still alive…” Snowbreeze sighed, “If only you got to really meet Reedtail.” I stretched, “We should relive those memories… Celebrate those lost moments for our fallen and lost friends.” The other two she-cats agreed, and the memories washed over us. ~-~ Snowpaw saw a crouched tom ahead of her. It was her fifth Gathering, and she always saw this one black tom hunched on the side. He never interacted with others, though occasionally Snowpaw saw a golden she-cat accompany him. Today she felt like entertaining a lonely tom. The white she-cat trotted and sat next to the ThunderClan tom. “Hey,” she prompted, “Are you okay?” He looked up in surprise. Snowpaw expected him to snap “What do you want?” but instead, the tom purred, “Hey, I’m fine.” Snowpaw blinked and tilted her head, “You always sit alone, why?” The ThunderClan tom blinked, “I find it easier to pay attention to the leaders talk when I’m alone. If my friends are here chattering like birds, how am I supposed to focus on the leaders?” Snowpaw laughed, “Now that you mention it, whenever I sit with Morningpaw, I never pay attention.” He cracked a smile, “I’m Crowpaw, what’s your name?” “Snowpaw,” she replied, “Maybe we could talk instead. Perhaps we’ll still be able to concentrate.” Crowpaw let loose his own laugh, “You’re funny, Snowpaw.” Snowpaw purred, feeling at ease with this tom, “You’re quite…amusing yourself,” Snowpaw poked him with a paw, “You should stop looking so glum.” “Me? Glum?” Crowpaw pretended to be astonished. “Yes!” Snowpaw snorted, “You.” ~-~ Dawnpaw was sitting with Flamepaw in the Gathering, focusing on the four leaders sharing news of green-leaf. “Aw, look,” a snide voice purred, “It’s the runt.” Dawnpaw snapped around, baring her teeth, “Watch what you say, fish-breath!” Flamepaw pressed reassuringly against her, but Dawnpaw ignored him. Pikepaw had a cruel smile imprinted on his face, his laugh making her cringe, though she shoved the thoughts away. “Afraid of me? You’ll never be much to ShadowClan. I could easily beat you in a fight.” Dawnpaw had hated Pikepaw. He always teased her at Gatherings, only because he enjoyed seeing pain on other Clan cats’ faces. “I’d like to see you try to beat me,” Dawnpaw hissed. Flamepaw whispered in her ear, “The truce, Dawnpaw,” he murmured, “He wants you to break it.” “I don’t care!” Dawnpaw flattened her ears, facing off with Pikepaw. The dark gray tom smirked. “Don’t hurt yourself too badly, runt.” Dawnpaw breathed slowly, and after a few more jabs, she lunged for Pikepaw. He step-sided her and raked his paw over her flank, causing her to let out a small whimper of pain. “Weak.” He scoffed. Before Dawnpaw could move, a pretty she-cat’s voice scolded, “Pikepaw, stop being mean to the ShadowClan apprentice.” Pikepaw scowled and turned to a small gray she-cat. “What do you want, Minnowpaw?” He was glaring at the dark gray tom beside Minnowpaw with obvious jealousy. “I want you to stop bullying her.” Minnowpaw pointed her tail at Dawnpaw. Pikepaw bushed out his fur, “Why do you care about another Clan cat? She’s our enemy! Plus, she broke the truce first.” The tom next to Minnowpaw snorted, “And who caused her to leap at you?” Pikepaw snarled, but didn’t reply. Minnowpaw flicked her tail, “Stop being such a bully, Pikepaw,” she commanded, “Go sulk somewhere else.” Pikepaw stared glumly at the she-cat, and Dawnpaw knew he must have been in love with her. “Fine,” he hissed, “Just for you, Minnowpaw.” He threw a disgusted glare at Dawnpaw, but the cream colored she-cat turned her attention to Minnowpaw. “Thank you,” she muttered. Minnowpaw smiled, “You’re welcome. I’m Minnowpaw, and this is Reedpaw. I’m sorry my Clanmate is such a dense tom.” Dawnpaw cracked her own smile and shook her head, “Don’t be. I’m Dawnpaw.” Flamepaw piped up, “And I’m Flamepaw.” Minnowpaw purred, “Nice to meet you, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw.” ~-~ I noticed a black shape before me. “Who’s that?” I whispered to Dewpaw. Some ThunderClan cat? Dewpaw glanced at the figure I was pointing at and mewed, “That’s Crowpaw, he’s a fellow apprenticec in ThunderClan. A fine tom and a fine friend.” Dewpaw’s whiskers twitched, “Though he’s heads over heels for one cat.” “Who?” “Sunpaw,” the gray tom sighed dreamily, as if he was imitating Crowpaw, “He’s in love with her alright. After I started meeting with you, Crowpaw hung out with Sunpaw and the next thing I knew, he started mooning over her.” I laughed, “So you helped him?” Dewpaw smirked, “In a way I guess,” he nudged me, “You helped him too.” “How so?” I asked, tilting my head up to look at the older tom. “You caught my eye and I ended up sneaking out of camp just to be with you. If you weren’t in my life, I doubt Crowpaw would be with Sunpaw right now.” I felt my ears turn red, “Oh, I guess he’ll have to thank me then.” Dewpaw laughed, “You’re perfect, Storm,” he whispered, “I want you to stay here forever.” ~-~ Snowpaw remembered the first time she met Minnowpaw and Reedpaw. She was wandering the area with Crowpaw, her new friend. The two of them were strolling along the banks of the island, chatting. “You ought to try hunting in the trees,” Crowpaw sighed, “It’s the best thing you could hope for.” “The trees?” Snowpaw wrinkled her nose, “I’m content with the moor, thank you.” Crowpaw snorted, “How do you live with nothing to shelter you?” Snowpaw rolled her eyes, “You ThunderClan cats and your ‘shelter’ under the trees. The wind blows so fast over the moor, it’s what stirs us, it’s what makes us stronger.” The black tom mused over that, “Yeah well, if you ever fought me in the forest, I’d win for sure.” “Only because you hide behind trees and bushes and ambush cats. WindClan cats fight head to head on the open moors.” Snowpaw mewed proudly. Crowpaw opened his mouth to reply, but he promptly crashed into a bulky tom who was talking with a pretty light gray she-cat. The ThunderClan apprentice tumbled backwards in surprise. The dark gray tom blinked down at him, “Hey, watch where you’re walking!” There was only amusement in the tom’s eyes. The pretty she-cat laughed, “He must have been looking at me to have missed you, Reedpaw.” RiverClan cats, Snowpaw thought, shifting from paw to paw. Reedpaw pretended to look offended, “Hey! That’s rude, Minnowpaw.” Crowpaw sat up and rubbed his head. Reedpaw walked over him and patted him lightly with one paw, “You alright there?” The black tom nodded, still looking dazed. Minnowpaw purred, “Reedpaw tends to plow through things.” Snowpaw watched the two RiverClan cats joke and coughed politely, “Um, so you two are RiverClan cats?” “Yeah,” Minnowpaw looked amused, as if she didn’t think it was a good question. “And you are…?” “Snowpaw,” the white she-cat mumbled, “WindClan apprentice.” Crowpaw introduced himself when he recovered from the shock and Snowpaw tried to fit in with the conversation. It was just…the two cats were so easygoing, and while Snowpaw knew how to interact with other cats, she just didn’t know how to talk with these two RiverClan cats. “Well,” Minnowpaw stretched when she heard the leaders started the Gathering, “We best be off.” “Watch where you walk next time!” Reedpaw added playfully, “And don’t pay attention to cats like Minnowpaw, they lead you into trouble.” “Like how I led you into trouble?” Minnowpaw rolled her eyes, “Funny how you’re still with me then.” ~-~ Dawnpaw muttered softly to herself at the Gathering, feeling even more left alone now that Flamepaw went off with some ThunderClan tom to enjoy himself. “You look lonely,” noted a white she-cat sitting close by, “I saw what that RiverClan tom was doing, are you okay?” “I’m fine,” Dawnpaw snapped. The white she-cat didn’t flinch, “You sure? He looks like a bully, though Minnowpaw and Reedpaw were nice enough to help you.” “You know them?” Dawnpaw muttered, glancing over at the WindClan cat. “Yeah,” the other cat replied, “I met her while I was with Crowpaw.” She pointed to the black tom next to her. “And we crashed into each other,” Crowpaw added, rubbing his head, “Reedpaw is huge.” “I’m Snowpaw by the way,” Snowpaw purred, “Who are you?” “Dawnpaw.” Snowpaw dipped her head, “Well, hello, Dawnpaw, don’t let whatever Pikepaw said bother you.” The cream colored she-cat turned away, “Of course I won’t,” she mumbled, “Words can’t hurt me.” But in truth, they had already hurt her, though she wasn’t going to tell Snowpaw and Crowpaw that. “That’s good,” Snowpaw didn’t seem to want to leave, “Mind if I sit with you?” “And me,” Crowpaw spoke up, “We could be friends.” Dawnpaw considered that, “I like having friends,” she admitted, “Friends are like family to me.” Only because I don’t have a family anymore. ~-~ “I miss them,” I suddenly mewed, breaking the flow of stories that we were telling to each other. Dawnfur sighed, closing her eyes, “Me too.” Snowbreeze merely nodded. “Do you think they’re watching over us now?” I asked, feeling more alone than I had before. Dawnfur and Snowbreeze had a bond with the other cats, even before they went on the Quest. But me? What did I have with any of them? “Definitely,” Dawnfur mewed firmly, “I know they would.” “And Crowheart must be thinking of us.” Snowbreeze added, reminding us of the last time we saw the black tom. “Let’s go back to camp,” I sighed, “We should prepare to make new plans since our old ones have been…” My voice trailed off. Dawnfur nodded grimly, “Someone has to help keep an eye on Brownhare too. Who knows what he will do now?” We padded back, still dwelling on the memories of our old friends. Brownhare had been the next friend we met, how could he have betrayed us so easily? When we entered camp, Shade was sitting up. “Storm?” She mewed hesitantly when she saw me, “What in the world has happened?” I gulped, my gaze flitting to Brownhare, who was confined in his area. Shade must have noticed how the others kept a close eye on the brown tom, and the absence of two other toms. “A lot of things,” I sighed, beckoning for her to join me so I could explain everything. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold